In the End
by thatgeekygrrl
Summary: Lucas and Brooke must face the repercussions of being just friends. The story begins Belix and Lanna but I promise it leads up to the inevitable Brucas lovin. On Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfiction so please forgive me if the writing is completely wretched. This fic has to different versions. One's a pure Brucas fic and the others a extended fic which focuses on more than just one storyline instead of just Brooke and Lucas. I'll probably post that one after I'm done with this just so there's no confusion. Anyway here's all you need to know to read the story.   
  
This is a future fic that takes places about 4 months from where the show is now, during the beginning of junior year. (I know you guyz are gonna hate me for this but it's for the greater good of the story I swear, but...) Lucas and Anna have been together now for the past three months, and she (like most of the population of Tree hill before her) finds herself falling hard for Lucas. Brooke and Felix have been doing the whole friends with "benefits" thing for several months now, and have tried to keep it under wraps to the best of their ability, though people are starting to catch on. Much to the shock of himself, Felix finds himself actually wanting to be in a relationship with Brooke. Lucas approached Brooke over the summer and told her that he truly valued their friendship before their breakup and that he at least wanted to rebuild that part of their relationship. After much reluctance, she finally agreed, and they've been hanging out more and more ever since.  
  
Ok, and so the drama begins.  
  
Oh, and btw, here's the pesky legal jargon. BIDisclaimer:/I/B II, Ashley G., am sorry to admit that I don't own a sliver of One Tree Hill (Well besides maybe my dreams :D /I

**Chapter 1** – **All Together... For now at least**

"Hey hott stuff," a husky voice said coming from behind him. He felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind and he was slowly taken back to the time where things were evrything was okay between them. The time when she would lovingly call him "Broody" and he would return "Cheery" just as affectionately. But reality hit him like a ton of bricks when turned around to engulf her in a warm embrace only to discover the face of his girlfriend, Anna, in front of him rather than the object of his previous thoughts. He silently cursed himself for even allowing his mind to wander to such forbidden thoughts. He had a girlfriend, one that he cared for very much, and on top of that he and Brooke had finally found a comfortable place in renewing their "just friends" status. The last thing anyone needed right now was another torrid love triangle that would only bring everyone involved more drama and unnecessary pain. "Hey you," Lucas said with a smile, pushing back all previous thoughts. "Sup," he asked. "Not much. First period was cool but second was pure hell though. I swear whoever invented Algebra 2 should be rotting down under," Anna said, forcing a small chuckle from Lucas. That was yet another thing he liked about Anna. Her pure and complete abandon for political correctness (A/N: Notice any similarities to a fan favorite.) She said what she thought, even if that meant her statement were a little void of tactfulness. "I couldn't be that horrible," Lucas said. "Oh yes it could be," Nathan said, entering into the conversation with Haley at his side, "But on the bright side, at least it ensures me another full semester of tutoring with my lovely wife," Nathan said with a huge grin. "Well as lovely as that sounds, I highly doubt that there would be any serious studying going on," Peyton said entering into the conversation as well. "Well as lovely as this little group convergence is I think we better move out the middle of the hallway before kids start bum rushing us to get to lunch," Lucas said, and everyone began head towards the cafeteria.

A/N: Ok so was it total crap? Should I continue? If so, what should I change. Please make a little girl's dreams come true by reviewing. I know this chapter was pretty void of any serious Lucas/Brooke interaction, but I swear there's more to come soon enough. I kinda just wanted to show everybody at least hanging together and being semi-content with their worlds before the real drama begins (though notice the chapter was Brooke and Felixless. Don't worry you'll find out why next chapter, which I should hopefully have up by the end of tonight if anyone shows any real interests.) Anyway, thanks for taking the time to even read this far.

Ashley


	2. So Obvious

Story title: In the End

Chapter Title: So Obvious

Rating: I'm keeping it PG for all the little kiddies out there, though I'm sure the ratings will rise as the story goes a little furthur.

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to do these things each chapter. You know the deal. I own nothing. Big Fricken Surprise.

(A/N: forgive me for the first few sentences blandness. I originally had this written a little but differently, but in the separation of this story and the previously mentioned I had to change a few things.)

As they entered into the cafeteria Lucas, Anna, and Peyton met up with Theresa, Tim, Skillz, Mouth, and Fergie as Nathan and Haley went of to join the lunch line. They walked outside to their customary lunch table and sat down each hashing out stories of the day events. It all seemed a little surreal to Luke now as he thought about. A year ago he started the year out as an outcast. It used to just be him, Haley, and the Rivercourt guys and he used to like it that way. But now sitting in front of the colorful cast that surrounded him, he realized that he had grown to love the new world he had been thrust into and wouldn't change a thing of it if he could. Well he may change a thing or to but that was beside the point.

"Man it was completely awesome. I mean it was me and two hot cops all locked up in a deserted jailhouse," Tim said laughing hysterically at the memory he was recalling, as his onlookers looked at him wearily. They eventually broke out into a laughing fit as well at the quirkiness of their friend.

"Hey, whatsup guys," Peyton said as she saw Nathan and Haley make their way over to the table, lunch trays in hand.

"When you guys said you were going to get lunch I thought it was just an excuse to go off and make out," Peyton said.

"Yeah. I can't quite see anybody willing eating this crap called lunch," Theresa chimed in.

"Well, normally I would just go down to the café and pick us up something to eat, but I somebody distracted me," Haley said, looking at Nathan.

"Um... yeah to much information," Lucas said.

"Speaking of making out, has anyone seen my brother and Felix," Anna asked, earning an odd look from Lucas.

"Wait a minute. You don't think they're like "together" do you?" Lucas asked almost a little too anxiously.

"No I don't think they're actually like "together"," Anna said, a little bewildered as to why Lucas cared so much. In the end, she chalked it up to him just being protective of a friend. "I'm just saying that I've been seeing more and more of her hanging around our house lately." This statement caused Lucas' face to drop slightly for a second, but he quickly noticed his mistake and picked his face back up almost as quickly, hoping no one noticed his face portraying his thoughts.

The irony of the entire situation was that Brooke picked exactly that time to enter the outside eating area, closely followed behind a slightly dishevelved looking Felix.

"Well speak of the devil," Everyone thought silently to themselves.

"Hey everyone. What's with the serious faces. You're all starting to look like Broody over here," Brooke said. About a second after the words left her mouth she realized her slip. It was a slip up that didn't go unnoticed by everyone, with the exception of Felix and Anna. Lucas' face lit up like a Christmas tree just at the mere fact that she said it, her voice full of the affection she once harbored for him. There was an awkward pause at the table, no one knowing quite what to say.

"So... ummm... how bout them Yankees," Mouth said trying to ease the obvious tension.

"Wait. What?" Brooke said snapping out of her daze to look at Mouth in a mixture of confusion and happiness that someone finally said something. Her lips curled up into her trademark smile, dimples flashing. "God, I love her smile," Lucas thought silently to himself. He silently cursed himself for the thousandth time that day for letting his mind wander that far.

The bell sounded in the distance signaling the end of lunch. "And on that note I think I'm gonna head to class," Peyton said as she got up to leave, shaking her head as she walked away at the obvious feeling her two friends obviously still harbored for each other. She just wished they would go ahead and realize it before there significant and semi-significant others got dragged along to far. The last thing they needed was another Love Rectangle plus one scenario.

A/N: So what did you think? I know the first two chapters were pretty uneventful but I need a little time to actually set up all the drama. Please bear with me. It's only bound to get betterï 


	3. Confirmation of plans

A/N: Ok Sorry for the long wait for an update. Got causght up in school stuff and forgot to update. Much thanks to all the wornderful people that have been reviewing and I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Chapter 3- Confirmation of plans  
  
As Brooke entered the classroom she cherished the sight in front of her. Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Theresa, and suprisingly enough Tim, all sat grouped together in her 4th Period AP Bio class. She walked over and took the seat that was empty in in between Peyton and Haley. To her right sat Lucas and to her left sat Tim. Nathan of course sat next to Haley's right, in front of Haley and Theresa sat in front of Tim. (A/N: Ok, I know the whole seating chart thing seems a little pointless, but if you pay close enough attention to it you can see my ships for then extended version which includes all characters in there own individual littel stroyline. Anyway i'm just gonna get back to the story befor I ramble on anymore) It almost felt like old times again with the exception of Jake not being there. It was great to see everyone so happy together.  
  
"Hey. We saved you a seat," Peyton said to Brooke as she sat down.  
  
"Thanks friend. So Tim how did you get into this class," Brooke asked with an eyebrow arched. Everyone else looked at him, eargerly awaiting his answers.  
  
"What," he said as everyone looked at him. "I had hug test scores they thought I would be a good fit into the class," He said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Cool," Theresa said, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Okkkkk," Brooke said, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in front her.  
  
She turned to her right asking Lucas,"Is it just me or do Tim and Theresa look way together?"  
  
'Yeah I was wondering about that to but I'm not sure. So anyway, are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"Tonight? What's tonight," Brooke said feigning confusion.  
  
"The Snow Patrol concert. The one we got tickets to weeks ago."  
  
"Wait, the concert you couldn't get your girlfriend to go to because she thought they were trying to be "Too Much of a Strokes" wannabe, which is so not true because Gary Lightbody is a total original,"  
  
"I totally agree, but yes that would be the concert I was talking about,"  
  
"Wow. I guess I totally forgot about it," Brooke said sardonically.  
  
Lucas' nose crinkled alittle at this and Brooke was easily broken.  
  
"Ok, ok. I didn't forget," She said behing a fit of giggles. "I picked up my outfit yesterday," (A/N: Not sure whether I'm gonna make Brooke poor or not.)  
  
"Ok class can we settle down,' an older mn said coming to the front of the class announcing his presence and beginning to go over the standard things that would be occuring that year in class.  
  
"Ok. So I'll pick you up at 6. That should be enough time for us to pick up something to eat and still get to Raleigh by 9." Lucas said lowly as to not attract the attention of the teacher.  
  
"Yeah that works for me. But I think we better start paying attention so we don't get kicked outta class the first day." She said with a smile  
  
"I agree," he said, his smile now mirroring his own. From the outside looking in they seemed looked like a couple in love.  
  
Ok, I know it's short, but not to worry. I'll be posting another chapter in a sec. I just wanted to seperate the two. But by all means still post your reviews. It'll make me a happy woman.  
  
Ashley.


	4. Getting ready is so much fun

And here's the chapter that I promised to update a while ago but was to lazy to do. : ) I'm so irresponsible.

Chapter 4 – Getting ready is so much fun.

"Could you stop doing that, please," Peyton asked as she watched her friend wipe off and reapply her makeup for the 20th time.

"Brooke, trust me hun. You look fine."

"What?! So I want to look nice. You never now what hot guys you might find lurking around in Raleigh," Brooke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right," Peyton said w/ a slight scoff. "You and I know just as well as anyone else that the only boy your trying to impress tonight is Lucas Scott."

"I have know idea what you mean," Brooke said, doing a poor job of sounding believable despite her utmost effort.

"Ok, say as you wish. So what's up with you two anyway. You guys seem to be better friends now than when you dated," Peyton said not really thinking before she spoke. As soon as the words came out, though, she felt an unimaginable sense of guilt run over her. She hated to think how she nearly ruined all the people she truly cared for by her stupid decisions. She still was a little shocked that she and Brooke were best friends again. Even she new she wasn't totally deserving.

"Don't worry about it. It's ok," Brooke said nearly reading Peyton's thoughts. "I must admit, it's even a little weird for me. I mean after _it _happened I thought I'd never be able to even be amiable towards him, let alone be friends again. I guess it all kinda worked out like it should have. We always seemed more suited for friendship than being each others soul mates."

Peyton new that that was about as far from the truth as possible. Anyone that saw the way they looked at each other just in passing could see the immense love they held for one another, and anyone that spent more than 30 seconds in a room with them could tell that they were meant for each other. And as Peyton looked over at Brooke, her eyes betrayed that she knew the same.

Not wanting to push Brooke any furthur she quickly changed the subject.

"You know I got an email from..."

The doorbell sounded in the distance.

"Guess you're Prince Charming awaits," Peyton said quickly abandoning her previous thoughts.

"More like Prince Humperdink," Brooke deadpanned and they both laughed.

Peyton ran downstairs and opened the door.

"She'll be down in a sec. She just has to finish a few things first," Peyton said leaving out.

Lucas shook his head. "I figured as much. That's why I told her 30 minutes before we actually needed to leave," He told Peyton as she went to her car, earning a little laugh out of her.

"Wise man," She said.

As Lucas entered her house he still couldn't get over how barren it looked. It was full of expensive furniture and artwork yet it felt so cold. He didn't understand how Brooke could live in such a place and be as happy as she seemed.

"Come on, slow poke or we're gonna be late," Lucas yelled upstairs.

"Uh uh. Not falling for that one. I just heard you tell Peyton about your little time theory so I know we've got plenty of time. Plus haven't you ever heard patience is a virtue," Brooke yelled.

A huge grin formed on Lucas's face. Even without seeing Brooke at that moment simply hearing the sound of her voice was enough to elicit the most joyous of emotions from him.

"Why yes ma'am, I have heard that, but I've also heard time is a precious commodity that must never be wasted."

"Ok, ok. Hold your horses I'm coming," she said.

Lucas decided to go to the closet and pick her out her favorite coat just incase she hadn't already picked a different one for herself. When he turned around he was stunned by the sight in front of him.

"Wow.... You look.... Wow,"

"So I take it you like," she said doing a little twirl around to let him see the full outfit. She didn't really need an answer. His jaw half-way to the floor was answer enough for her. (A/N: Ok just so you know I'm quite fashion challenged so I was wondering if next time anyone could help me with an outfit description.)

"Uh... Yeah I definently like,"

"Good," she said "I was desperately trying to avoid anything that looked... well distasteful. Didn't want any potential boyfriends to think I was a slut or something," she joked.

"No it's definently... tasteful," he said. "So are we ready to make our way out," he said as he bagan to to put on her jacket.

"Yeah I think so,"

"Alrighty then," he said opening the door, gesturing for her to go first.

Ok. And that's the end of chapter 2. I know I got a few emails from people that were a little confused on a few things, so here goes trying to clear everything up.

Anna and Luke are dating. It's beginning of junior year so Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas have had a considerable amount of time to rebuild and mend their friendships. And I know a few of you here are avid Peyton haters, but sadly this story has got a no Peyton bashing clause in it. I used be a serious Seyton slayer too, but then I realized Mark Schwann had moved on and so did I so I am going to try and portray her in a positive light. Also remember that essentially I started writing this as a all charcters fic before it became Brucas-centered so a few things may not piece together until I post the extended version. Anyway, that's about it. I hoped you like. PLEASE REVIEW. It would make me one happy girl.

BTW: If you didn't get the Prince Humperdink joke then I think you're seriously culturally challenged and you need to rent _The Princess Bride_ quick. : D

Ashley


End file.
